The invention in its exemplary embodiments described herein relates broadly to a textile processing assembly, stuffer box, and method for texturing yarn. Yarn textured according to embodiments of the present assembly and method may have application in various types of cut-pile carpets—namely, saxony, plush, textured and frieze. Such carpets are manufactured to achieve certain desirable and distinctive surface textures impacting hand, appearance, and wear. As such, a present need exists in the industry for a textile processing assembly, stuffer box, and method applicable to effectively manipulate yarn texture.